Last Chance
by iJoeyMonster
Summary: Instead of leaving Jack in the ice cavern, Pitch takes him home. What does Pitch have planned for the innocent Frost boy? Will he choose to make him fear or make him see? "Now, let's try this again, Jack. Join me and I'll let you go.." "And if I say no?" "Then I'll make you regret ever interfering. I will make you fear."
1. Chapter 1

**Instead of leaving Jack in the ice cavern, Pitch takes him home. What does Pitch have planned for the innocent Frost boy? Will he choose to make him fear or make him see? ~ "Now, let's try this again, Jack. Join me and I'll let you go.." "And if I say no?" "Then I'll make you regret ever interfering. I will make you ****_fear_****."**

* * *

**Last Chance**

**Chapter 1**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The squeak of Baby Tooth turned him around. He jumped forward and stopped, pointing his staff at Pitch Black as the monster squeezed his gray-skinned hand around the tiny fairy. He hesitated. "The staff, Jack!" Pitch demanded, smiling a shark-toothed smirk at him. "You have a bad habit of interfering." Pitch told him, and Jack shifted in place. "Now hand it over, and I'll let her go." He looked at the fairy. Jack pointed the staff again as Baby Tooth squeaked and shook her head. He hesitated, fighting an internal war with himself. He couldn't let Baby Tooth get hurt. This was all his fault. He let his arms drop with the staff, looking at the ground. He hesitated before handing over the staff. Pitch looked at him, knowing he'd won already. "Alright," Jack reached his hand out for the fairy, "now let her go." Pitch smiled as he held the staff in his other hand while still holding onto the tiny fairy. He looked at Jack like he was a fool and said one simple word, "No." Jack's face was one of surprise. Pitch couldn't believe how much of a fool the Spirit was. "You said you wanted to be alone." He told him with an air of victory. "So be alone!" Baby Tooth jabbed him with her sharp nose, making Pitch flail his arm in pain. Out of anger, Pitch threw her away. He then broke the staff in half. He watched as Jack's eyes widened and could tell the Frost Spirit's power was gone. Pain wracked Jack's expression as Pitch grinned maliciously before throwing shadows at him. Jack flew back and hit the glacier wall. His vision clouded and went black as he felt himself fall. Arms caught him and he heard Pitch cackle evilly. "You're mine, Jack Frost. And I will make you see." Pitch said before Jack passed out, the back of his head throbbing.

Jack woke up, ice-blue eyes looking around him and blinking as he gathered his bearings. Where was he? He groaned, his head hurting all over again. He remembered what happened. He looked around frantically. "Baby Tooth!?" He called, panic in his eyes. The shadows parted and the Nightmare King appeared to his side. Jack stumbled to his feet, glaring. His hand clenched around air and he remembered his staff was broken. Helplessness rose deep inside of him and he stood there, watching as Pitch took slow steps towards him, a smug look on his face. "What do you want, Pitch?" Jack growled out. Pitch's smugness turned into a full on grin. "What do I want?" He mused. "I want you to see, Jack." He spat venomously. "But I have a feeling you won't. So I'll give you a choice." The Nightmare King circled around the powerless Frost Spirit, hands clasped behind his back, as he watched the boy with a predatory gaze. "Join me and let me show you how well Ice and Dark go together." Pitch paused, appearing right in front of Jack. Jack jumped back, making Pitch smile. Pitch leered at him with his yellow eyes. "Or be lost in your fear." "I don't fear you!" Jack spat at him. Pitch tsk'd and slammed Jack into the wall. Shadows held Jack there, pinning his wrists and wrapping around his body. "Really? You don't fool me, Jack." Pitch murmured as he pressed against the boy, stroking his soft flesh. Jack struggled, straining against the shadows holding him. "I can smell your fear. I can _taste_ it. It's delicious. Now, Jack, choose. Join me, or be destroyed." Pitch whispered against the shell of Jack's ear. Jack froze, his ice-blue eyes widening. A stroke of long, bony fingers along his collarbone woke him up. "NO!" He roared, beginning to struggle even more. Pitch cackled. "Very well. I will enjoy breaking you." He whispered, and then threw Jack across the black pit into another wall. He did this a few times before letting the boy drop to the floor with a thud. Jack groaned, his vision fuzzy and his senses turning in his head. He was confused, unable to grasp what just happened. He felt like he was moving. Or was it the ground? Pitch smirked and gripped the boy by his hair and pulled him up. Jack hissed, his hands finding Pitch's wrist as he tried in vain to push him away, his scalp prickling in pain as strands were torn from his head. "I will enjoy making you _scream_." Pitch whispered to Jack before cackling. Jack's world went black.

* * *

** That's it. Short and simple. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 Pt 1

**Last Chance**

**Chapter Two**

**Part I**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Ice-blue eyes slowly opened, awareness coming to their owner slowly. Jack groaned softly as he slowly sat up, leaning back on his elbows. He blinked away the fogginess of sleep, only to realize it was pitch black all around him. A shiver went up his spine. He struggled to his knees, feeling light headed. His head pounded and he felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He placed a hand to his face and head, his eyes closing as he tried to lessen the pounding, but no success. "You're awake." A familiarly sinister voice said, making him jump in surprise. He looked up, wincing as the action made his head throb more painfully. Golden eyes shone from the darkness before a tall, dark figure slipped out of the shadows. Jack glared as hard as he could, but the pain in his head made it lessen considerably. He struggled to his feet, feeling wobbly and off balance. He clutched the bars of his cage, his icy eyes narrowed. "Pitch." He growled. Pitch chuckled as he slowly walked up to the cage, hands clasped behind his back. He stood tall and in charge, looking down at the Frost Spirit with a menacing leer. "You've been out for two days." He grinned, jagged, white teeth shining in what little light broke through the darkness. Jack shivered, backing away from the other Spirit until his back hit bars. "What do you want?" He tried to growl, but there was a small tremor in his voice. Pitch's grin widened at the tremor. "My my. Is _Jack Frost_ afraid?" He mocked. Jack said nothing, afraid if he did, his voice would tremble. Pitch watched the Frost Spirit with a calculating gaze while Jack stood there, cold bars against his back, feeling like prey. That's exactly what he was, he realized. Just prey, for the monster in front of him to hunt and destroy. "Why?" He suddenly asked. He himself was unsure why he asked that question. Surprise flickered across the Nightmare King's face before he went back to watching him with a cold leer. "Why?" He echoed. "Why do I do this? Why did I choose to torment you?" A grin slowly spread across his face, revealing those sharp teeth. "Because it's fun, Jack." He murmured. "Because I enjoy feeding off your fear. It's so good. So delicious. One of a kind!" Pitch twirled around before pausing, then getting as close to the bars as he could. Whisps of darkness grabbed Jack and brought him nose to nose with the Nightmare King. "You're so innocent Jack. You don't know the evils of the world. I tried to teach you nicely. I tried to protect you, but you refused my help." Pitch's tone mocked one of hurt as he stared into the wide blue eyes of the Spirit in his grasp. "So I decided to show you what evils are out there. I decided to show you that I'm one of them." Pitch threw his head back and laughed manically, before dropping Jack and disappearing. His voice rang out from the darkness all around Jack, "I'll be back later to start our little game, Jacky." Jack's heart was racing. He needed to get out of here, but he didn't know what to do. Without his staff... he was powerless. He stayed on the floor of the cage and hugged his knees in the middle of it, burying his face into his arms. Eventually, he began to get tired, and he lay curled up on his side. He dozed.

A loud bang woke him up, and he jumped up, startled, his eyes wide, heart and breath frantic. Pitch stood there with an amused look on his face, a metal rod in his hands. "Oops." He said, no hint of apology in his voice or on his expression. "It's time for our game Jacky." Pitch grinned maliciously. "I'll give you a head start though. To the count of ten." Jack stared at him, wondering what he was getting at. Suddenly, the cage disappeared and Jack fell to the cave floor. He groaned, his ass and back throbbing in pain. Pitch appeared at the edge of the darkness, hands clasped behind his back, and stared. "One..." He began. Jack scrambled to his feet and turned in a circle, looking around, before picking a direction and hoping to God he wouldn't fall off a cliff. "Two..." It seemed the voice was everywhere, echoing around the cave. Or in his head. "Three..." Jack ran as fast as he could, taking random directions to try and get away, and to confuse Pitch. At one point, he found himself in a spot he'd already passed. "Seven..." Jack kept going, and ended up finding a little tight crack. He squeezed into it and crawled along it. Eventually, it ended into a large spot with a stone slab in the middle of the room and a crack in the ceiling. His hopes soared as he realized he was so close to the surface. If only he could climb out! He looked around frantically, but saw no way to climb. The walls were smooth. Moonlight illuminated the room, mostly centered around the slab. He slowly walked towards it, biting his lip nervously. It was white and clean, seemingly untouched. A shiver ran up his spine and he paused. He felt hot breath against his ear just before he heard in his ear, "Ten." The whisper shocked him, and a yelp slipped from his lips. He whirled around, his fist reaching out to punch Pitch. Pitch had expected it though, and a whisp of darkness grasped the thin wrist. Pitch roughly pushed Jack backwards, making him fall onto the slab. Jack grunted at the impact, but before he could scramble off, more whisps attached to his limbs. He felt fingers spider-walking up his chest, and a chuckle sounded above him. Golden eyes shone down at him, malicious pleasure in their depths. "Oohh." Pitch purred at him. "What a sight. You look so delectable Jacky." The monster purred as he leaned in close. Jack twitched and struggled, but the whisps held him firmly. Pitch merely watched as the Frost Spirit squirmed and struggled, a grin etched onto his features. Eventually, Jack began to wear out, his breathing heavier. He glared tiredly at the monster above him. Pitch began to walk around him, musing out loud, "Well now. That was a fun chase while it lasted. Too bad you walked right into the spot I wanted you." He grinned at Jack and gripped the white hair, forcing his head back to expose his throat. A nail ran along his pale, creamy flesh. "Jacky, I'm going to enjoy tasting you." He then leaned down and bit at the flesh. Jack made a noise of protest. He tried to wiggle, but found he couldn't move now.

Pitch continued to cackle at him as his gray-skinned hands roamed over exposed flesh. When hands began to tear at his clothing, Jack began to scream. Fear overwhelmed him, and he couldn't help but begin to thrash on the slab. "No!" He repeatedly screamed, whimpering and sobbing. He didn't know what Pitch wanted, but he didn't want Pitch to touch him anymore. "Please, stop." He felt disgusting at being touched. He didn't want to be naked in front of this monster either. Pitch paused and smirked before removing the rest of Jack's clothing, dropping the torn garments on the stone floor. He leaned down and ran his wet, hot tongue along Jack's cool flesh. Jack continued to whimper, his whole body trembling. "Oh Jack." Pitch sighed above him. He felt lips pressing gentle kisses to his flesh, before he felt lips against his own. Jack froze, laying there in shock and confusion. "If only you'd accepted my proposal before. You would've saved yourself from this." Pitch told him softly. Jack's eyes squeezed shut as he felt Pitch's hands trailing down.. down.. down..

* * *

**That's it. R&R! **


End file.
